


5 times the tour guide helped Bucky and the one time Bucky helped them

by Delieluxe



Series: Peters not so secret life [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe
Summary: Okay, so I have the first three chapters up so far.I will have the next three up soon, but I have no clue when..I'm just posting these bc I'm fucking bored and I kinda want ya'll to see this.I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have the first three chapters up so far.  
> I will have the next three up soon, but I have no clue when..  
> I'm just posting these bc I'm fucking bored and I kinda want ya'll to see this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Logan, a 5'5 foot man with strawberry blonde hair, just finished his last SI tour of the day. There weren't many people in the tour, only 2 families and a young man. He wasn't in a rush to go anywhere as they were able to get through the tour quickly.

"And that is all for the tour! I do hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back soon! Behind me is the gift shop, so you may go in and buy anything you feel interests you. As a last notice, the moment you leave SI, your card will deactivate, so you may keep it as a little gift from us!" Logan said with a bright smile. The families smiled at Logan before ushering into the gift shop, intending to buy things they like.

Logan sighed softly as he stretched his arms above his head. While he didn't mind doing these tours, they can be really, really tiring. He watched the families flit around for a bit before he took his leave. He made his way to the elevator, tapping his card as he went.

"Logan Johnson, head tour guide, level Beta. Welcome back, which floor?" Friday chimed in softly. Logan smiled a little. Friday was always and have been a saint in the tower. 

"Floor 62. Emma needs help still, correct?"Asked Logan as he entered the now open elevator doors.

"Yes, she does. Shall I tell her you are on your way?"

"Yes, please."

The elevator started with a jolt and Logan leaned against the wall of the elevator as he waited for the trek up to the floor. His mind wondered as he waited. He loved working here, he really does, but he needs something to push his adventures further here. The same thing being repeated over and over can get a little bland.

"Floor 62. Have a nice day." 

With nothing but these thoughts in his head, Logan got out of the elevator and to the lab. He'll figure out his adventure problems later. For now, science!

He grinned widely and picked up his pace, quickly trying to get to the lab where Emma was waiting for him with a grin of her own.

* * *

**I. The Storage Closet.**

Logan got out of the lab, a light skip in his step. It was well after work hours but there were still plenty of people here at the tower. He greeted a couple of people as he made his way to the elevator to go home. Although he didn't quite make it to the elevator.

A whimper snapped his out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at the storage closet. He blinked, who would be in the storage closet his late at night? He looked at his watch, telling him that it was a quarter past ten.

He mentally shrugged. This wasn't the first time he got home a little later than 11 pm. So with that thought in mind, he made his way to the closet and pull it open with a little tug.

"Hello?" he said softly, trying not to disturb the person in the closet, "Are you okay?"

All he got was another whimper and he frowned. There was little to no light in the closet, so he got inside and closet the door behind him, "I'm going to turn on the light, okay? I'm not here to hurt you, I just need to know who is in here."

And with that, he flicked on the lights. He closed his eyes a little, feeling the lights burning his eyes. A couple of seconds later, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before focusing on the person in front of him.

He stopped and took a sharp deep breath.

He locked himself in the room with the Winter Solider. A  _crying,_ _terrified,_ Winter solider. What the hell was he suppose to do? He can't just leave him here and he can't exactly do anything about him either less he wants to be shot or stabbed or even both! There was something wrong, and when there was something wrong he is suppose to take care of it.

So, instead of leaving like a sane person would do, he plopped himself down onto the floor in front of the solider and started to ramble. Not loudly but not too quietly either. He knows the solider could hear him if he whispered, but he didn't exactly have the voice for whispering, so he settled for a normal voice.

He rambled about whatever he could think of, whatever came to his mind, obviously. He talked about his family to his co-workers to his life during the tours. He also keep an eye on the man in front of him, relaxing himself when he saw the tears getting drier and less wet? He doesn't know the term for it and he's a damn scientist.

"-So like, it is rather boring, doing the same thing over and over again. I mean, it isn't like I want to quit or anything, I love working here at SI, but I just need something more exciting to happen here. Like maybe an explosion from the labs or even someone asking me for help so I can show them what happens in the labs instead of, y'know, just looking through the windows." Logan took a deep breath, before letting it out, watching as the solider in front of him did the same.

He smiled brightly at the man and the man smiled back at him. He did this a couple of times, taking he time to breath before continuing, "But either way, it's fun. I know it is fun, I know what to look for and I know what to do during these tours. Besides I am the head tour guide and I don't mind it. Mr Stark taught me everything I need to know about these tours. Everything from the top floors to the last and basement floors-"

"Kid."

Logan blinked when he heard a raspy voice come from the man in front of him and he beamed like a child at him, "Yeah? You feeling better? I didn't know what to do so I hope me talking just helped you out and-"

"Kid.. thank you." Bucky said softly, slowly uncurling himself as he took the man in front of him. He couldn't be older than 20.

Logan beamed at Bucky again, "You're welcome! Do you need me to call anyone? The captain perhaps?"

Bucky just shook his head, "No.. Uh.. Stevie is on a mission.. I'll get back to the.. pent floor?... myself... eventually.."

Logan just shrugged a little and smiled, "Hey, no worries. Do you want me to stay here with you? I don't have anyone to go home to, so I don't mind."

Bucky bit his lip a little, then shook his head, "You don't have to-"

"I want to." Logan chimed in softly, smiling a bit, "Can't leave a man here on his own right after a attack like that. Besides, like I said, I don't have anyone to go home to. My family lives back in Canada so.." 

He gave a shrug and Bucky smiled a little, "Alright.. So you probably know me, but Stevie tells me introductions are better, even if they know you. James "Bucky" Barnes, but you can call me James."

Logan rose an eyebrow, "James? Not Bucky?" Said man shrugged a little and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Doesn't give me much of a headache when someone calls me James."  _James_ said softly, eyes looking down at the ground. Logan hummed a little as he watched James for a bit. He gets why, he's seen the footage, but he won't push it. The man did just get out of an attack after all.

"My names Logan Johnson. Everyone calls me Tour Guide Johnson, but I go by Logan too!" Logan gave James a cheeky grin and James just snorted a bit, resting his head on his knees.

"Nice to meet you Logan."

"Right back at cha James!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Technology**

Logan hummed a little as he skipped down the halls of the lab, waving to people as he went. He was currently one of the youngest scientist not an intern here at SI. He didn't mind it even if he was babied by the others a lot. It was fun, so he had no problems with it. No harm in a little teasing right?

It has been about a week since Logan has helped the so-  _James_ with his little attack in the closet. He never really asked why he had the attack in the closet but it wasn't his business and he'd rather no send James into another one by asking him about it. He hasn't seen the man since then, but he doesn't often see Mr Stark either so he can't really say anything about it.

Today he had no tours so he was kinda glad about it. They had an open policy about tours so if anyone wanted one and it wasn't busy they could get one, but no one has come in for a tour so he pretty much had the day to do so much science he was so happy about it.

Lunch time was about now so he made his way to the cafeteria, the one where the Avengers like to frequent when there wasn't a battle going on or meetings. Besides, this cafeteria also had the best foods and he was allowed on it considering who he was so he was very excited.

Entering the rather busy cafeteria, he made his way to get food when he saw an arm out of the corner of his eye. A rather  _shiny_ arm. He turned a bit and saw James sitting at a table with a phone in hand. Not many people were looking at him, but a few were. Logan just blinked a little as he watched the large man scowl down at a phone in his hand and he couldn't help but muse to himself as he wandered over and took a seat across from him.

Many of the employees around him tried to stop him, but he didn't budge at their concerns.

"So," James looked up in slight shock, "having troubles there Mr Ice man?"

James snorted a bit as he heard the name and the memory of it, "A bit. How do you even use this?" he asked as he waved the phone in the air towards Logan. Logan perked up a little and crawled over the table to sit next to James.

"What are you having trouble with?" He asked a bit excitedly, bouncing in his seat a little. James snorted a bit as he put a hand on Logan's shoulder to stop him from bouncing. Logan tried to sit still, but he had coffee this morning, again, ignoring his colleagues concerns.

He had coffee for the first time here at SI and everyone in the labs swore he'd never get coffee again.  _Ever._ Logan was a pretty innocent adult for his age, acting like a child whenever he could. It's probably why he's the child of the labs, as the employees like to call him. (although the people who have seen his child side and never his tour guide side  _always_ stare whenever they see him so mature and calm and nothing like the way they usually see him. He finds it amusing whenever he sees them stare at him being professional. Mr Stark kinda did that to him, and no one questions it. No one.)

James just shook his head a little as he shuffled closer to Logan, "Everything. I don't understand anything and everyone has been so busy I hadn't had the time to ask them how to use it. I didn't really have a phone back in Wakanda so I never bothered asking how to use one. They had the little bead thing, so I used that whenever I could." As to prove his point, James wiggled his human arm a little bit, showing the kiyomo beads still on his wrist.

Logan hummed a little and then nodded, "Okay. Well, this button right here? Its the home button. It brings you to the front pages of the phone." He pressed the home button to show James, "This little icon? The one with the gear? That is the settings where you can change things like your backgrounds or add things, like a password so no one can get into it but you. The one next to it is the camera where you could take pictures, pretty self explanatory. The one next to it is the gallery where the pictures go or where you download pictures.

"the one after that is the clock, where you can set timers and stuff like that. Below that is the weather app, and then next to the weather app is the phone, where you can call people. After that is the contacts where you can contact people. I'll show you that later, then after that is the message app where you can message people and stuff. I'll show you that too."

Logan went on for awhile, pointing out things and showing James how to use it. His energy was starting to diminish but no one really saw it besides himself and James. After awhile, Logan took a deep breath and finished, laughing a little bit as he cleared his throat.

"Those are the basics of the phone really, I'm sure you can figure out the rest just by using it. It is what most people did, but you're pretty smart so I believe you'll be able to do it!" Logan said with a bright smile. James just smiled back and nodded, putting his phone on the table after locking it.

"Thank you again. You've been a great help." Logan just shrugged, a wide grin on his face. His phone was on the table too.

"No problem! I'm always glad to help, that is what a tour guide is suppose to do anyways!" Logan let out a little giggle before Logan cleared his throat, shaking his head a bit, "Anyways, I've got to get back to work. You have my number now so if you need any help, just ring me up!"

Logan wiggled his phone a little to James as he got up from the table, "I'll see you later Mr Ice Man!" Logan hollered over his shoulders as he left the cafeteria, forgetting about eating and eager to get back to work. Logan was long gone before James could even mention it.

James just sat there for a bit before snorting, "Logan seems like a mini Stark." He muttered before scooping up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket, leaving the cafeteria as well.

* * *

Well after hours, once again, Logan was at his lab table, working on a recent project given to him when his phone chimed next to him. Curious, Logan picked up his phone and looked at the text sent to him. Laughing, Logan opened his phone to look at the message and answering the messages sent to him.

**Mr Ice Man!~**

_I know you are still down at the labs,,,_

_Friday informed me. So you better get home before I make you go home._

_I swear, all the scientists in this tower are just like Stark. Staying up late and not eating._

**okay okay,, I'll go home in like 10 minutes, I just have to finish up here.**

_fine. If you aren't out of there in 10, I will ask Friday to shut down the lab._

**you care about me uwu**

_someone has to._

Logan couldn't stop smiling at his phone. He just shook his head before sending another text back to James.

**yea yea yea. 10 minutes, got it.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, if you read _Far Too Many unbelievable (truths) lies_ , then you'll realize _text_ and _group chats_ are very very different from each other,, and I'm trying to develop different ways to do so,, but it isn't working as I want it to be so Imma keep the text portion of the thingy how I had it in the last chapter
> 
> edit: I edited the text thingy. I hope this works better than what it looked like before.

**III. The Arm**

Logan is often on his phone, texting James. Everyone seems to know that they are texting each other, even Stark, who managed to get his cell phone number. He wasn't angry or frustrated with that fact, he was more amused than anything else.

It has literally been 2 days since the last incident, and Logan hasn't stopped texting James (okay, maybe when hes asleep or in the shower, but who cares about those facts?). Everyone seems to think that they are in love with each other or something, but they aren't. Just really good friends who like to help each other a lot.

Okay, Logan may have a tiny little crush on James, but who doesn't? Have you  _seen_ the man?

**Mr Ice Man!~**

_So what are you doing right now?_

**Nothing really, just in the lab atm,,**

**there is literally nothing going on and I'm so bored.**

_maybe you could find something to do?_

**probably, but it has been pretty quiet lately.**

_uhh,,, Logan?_

**Yeah?**

_hlp_

**what? help? what is going on??**

_my arm_

_the left one_

_it won't move and just made a hole in the wall and stark isn't in town atm_

_I think it broke somehow_

_or maybe it was the recent mission, I don't know._

_I mean,, please help_

**I'm on my way?? what floor?**

_floor 50, by the gym._

**omw**

Logan looked at his phone a little confused but got up from his lab table and told his supervisor about the problem before he ran to the floor James was on. The moment he got onto the floor, he ran to where James was.

"James?"

"Over here!"

Logan perked up a little as he made his way to where the other man was. Logan stopped and couldn't help snort as he saw the situation James was in. The man had his metal arm stuck into the wall, and it didn't look like the arm was coming out of the wall any time soon.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he made his way over to look at the arm. He may like working with chemicals but he does know a bit about machines, as he had to if he wanted to be the tour guide of SI, who worked mainly with technology.

"I don't know. I was just here punching away at the bag over there," he pointed to the broken punching bag on the floor, "When my arm went crazy on me and shut down for a bit before punching the wall. I haven't been able to get it out."

Logan snorted a bit as he poked at the arm. He hummed as he found the panel he was looking for and took a look inside, "Looks like some of the wires in the arm broke free. Probably during the last mission you went on. Man those things were fucking weird. Those tiny little shits were all over the place, and it is no surprise they were able to break something in your arm."

James snorted a bit and shook his head, pulling at his arm a little as he tried to get it out of the wall.

"Okay, so I'll be able to fix it, but unless you can get your arm out, I won't be able to fix it here." Logan said as he closed the small panel and stepped away. James huffed and kept puling at his arm to try and get it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"well then.." Logan muttered before perking up, "Why don't we try this? Friday? Call down the Captain. Lets see if he could get James' arm out of the wall."

Friday did as Logan was told and Steve came out a couple of minutes later with an amused smile on his face as he walked over, "So what happened?"

James huffed heavily, "I was just boxing a little and then my arm spazzed and punched the wall. It is deep into the wall and I can't seem to pull it out."

Smiling a bit more, as if he was laughing at this accident, Steve went over and pulled out James hand. It took awhile, but James was soon able to pull his arm out from the wall.

"I deactivated the arm while I was in the panel," Logan explained as they saw how limp the arm was, "Don't worry though, I can reactivate it back in the lab. Now I won't be able to do as well as Mr Stark does, but enough to make it work again."

James just snorted and waved a hand at Steve as the man left to go back to his work, "Anything will do with this arm."


	4. Chapter 4

**VI. Nightmares**

 

Logan, for once, was at home. Granted, it was 2 am in the morning and he was about to go to bed, it doesn’t mean he can’t check his social media. He doesn’t like going to bed before going on social media and/or reading up on some things before hand. It was like a routine of his, something he has been doing since he was at least 16 years old.

Scrolling through twitter, he felt a yawn come forth and he hums softly, turning off his phone and settling into bed. It was about time he went to bed, he muses as he tucks himself within his sheets.

Everything was calm, nothing was moving except for the wind outside his window. Slowly, but surely, he felt himself drift into sleep when he hears a small vibration from his night table. Already too deep in his sleep, he tucks himself further within his sheets, trying to ignoring the annoying vibration of his phone.

After a couple of seconds, it stops and he sighs contently, drifting off again. A couple of minutes later, his phone starts to vibrate again. He groans internally, wondering who’d be bothering him at this hour even thought he’s usually up at this hour anyways.

Sitting up, he grabs his phone off the table and winces as the bright light of his phone turn on. He keeps his eyes closed for a bit before opening them again, suddenly used to the bright light his phone gives off.

He sits there for awhile, wondering why he has his phone in his hand and was about to go back to sleep when his phone turns on again, indicating that a message has come through. Confused, Logan unlocks his phone and peers down at the messages being sent to him.

**Mr Ice Man~**

_God, I know you’re usually asleep at this time_   
_okay maybe not but you get what I mean, but I_   
_need your help, or well I just need someone to_   
_talk to that isn’t Steve._

_He’s a goddamn mother hen and you know it_   
_and if I told him I had a fucking nightmare_   
_of the time I was with hydra, I’d never hear_   
_the end of it from him._

_I feel bad for bothering you at this hour,_   
_knowing you’re usually reading, or on_   
_twitter or on your way to bed, but maybe_   
_you won’t see these until the morning_

_God what am I doing with my life. Here_   
_I am, a fucking solider with the guts to_   
_kill someone, but is so afraid of a nightmare_   
_where I’m taken by hydra again…_

_It sounds stupid, I know it does but im s o afraid_   
_and I don’t know haat to do im fucking shakin_   
_beficaseu im so farid and I just – need someone_   
_to talk to th t isn’t stbe and his mothe hn n es s_

Logan blinks at the last message and he smiles just a tad bit as he lays back down, clicking the call button. He puts his phone on speaker phone and lays his phone down next to him as he curls back up in his sheets. Humming softly, he waits until he could hear the audible click of the call connecting.

“Hey.” He says softly, his voice full of sleep. “Talk to me, James. I may be half asleep but I’m willing to help all I can, even if its just listening.”

Logan could hear the heavy breathing coming from the other line, little sniffles coming after each heavy breath. He smiles a bit sadly to himself, but doesn’t mention it. He just stays silent until James starts to speak himself.

After a couple of minutes of just being on the phone, Logan speaks up again, “Mind you, I might fall asleep since I was ready to sleep-” Logan lets out a loud yawn, murmuring a bit as he curls himself into his sheets more. “But keep talking. Until you’re calm again.”

James stays silent over the line and Logan doesn’t speak again, waiting for the man to say something. He yawns again, letting his eyes close as he hums a soft tune.

“I just – fear…” James slowly starts and Logan hums, telling him to continue. “that I’ll go all… super solider again… On you… On Steve… Stark…. Everyone in the building… I…I guess that’s where the dream started… Me being under control again. Fighting for the… wrong people.”

Logan snorts just a little, finding the words humors despite it not being that. “I doubt it James… You’re very soft, nice under all that assassin shits.” He hears James huff laughter and he smiles through his exhaustion.

“I don’t think you have to worry about anything… You’ve been doing great the past-” Logan pauses to yawn. “couple of months… and you’ve been improving since… Going super solider? I doubt it.”

“but what if… what if I do? What then?”

“then you went super solider. It’ll be a set back, sure, but you’re still the same James. Its been a long time since you’ve been you, James, I doubt, in my mind, that… you’ll go super solider… You are under control, you have been and always will be. No one will be hurt, especially not by you.”

Things are quiet for awhile, Logan wondering if James had disconnected the call when a huff came through the speaker phone.

“Only you would think that.”

Logan grins a little, chuckling as he nuzzles his pillows. “Yeah… well that’s me…”

James sighs a little, “You should go to bed, Logan. I can practically hear you falling asleep.”

“Mm…” Logan says softly, “are you gonna be okay…?”

“Yeah. Honestly… despite how shitty you are at comforting people… Thank you.”

Logan huffs, a bit insulted, “Hey… I am… perfectly fine at comforting people….!”

“Yeah…” James says with a sarcastic voice.

“heh…” Logan murmurs, slowly falling asleep. He doesn’t know what James says to him next, but whatever it is, he doesn’t really think it was important. He feels himself drift off to James voice.

On the other side of the phone, James waits for Logan to respond. He raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t get a response back.

“Logan?” He says into the phone, waiting. He tilts his head in confusion, wondering what was wrong with the other when he hears a low snore come from the other side and he laughs silently.

Asleep. Of course, he thinks to himself. Sighing, he shakes his head.

“Sleep tight, Logan.” James murmurs into the phone. He contemplates expressing his feelings for the other, but he keeps it to himself since the other wouldn’t even be awake for it. He ends the call a second later.

He sits in the bathroom he hauled himself into, crying. It was a bit of a lie, to Logan. Well – okay he did have a nightmare, that was one thing, but the dream?

Hydra was involved, yes. Logan involvement, a given. But him killing…? More like Logan seeing him kill someone by accident and then deciding he doesn’t want to do anything with James and basically throwing everything away between the two.

Logan…. Was important to him. Not as much as Steve is important to him, but important enough. What kind of man sits with a solider that could attack them at any given moment and not run from it? He was a bit confused that day, but he was glad for it.

As he sits contemplating his life within the bathroom, James pulls his phone out and sends one last text to the other. Just something sweet, and short.

**Best Man Ever!!!**

**Thank you for everything.**   
**You’ve done a lot for me**   
**and I can’t ask for a better friend.**   
**Call me if you need anything.**   
**Don’t hesitate, okay?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey,,, I wanna ship Logan and James so badly but idk how people would take it if I actually did something couple worthy with the two of them. Logan is technically, after this, suppose to become his PA, but who says Logan can't be his PA _AND_ lover?? 
> 
> Honestly, its up to you guys if you want them together or not. I don't have to put them together but I really want to but I want you guys to also be okay with it. So if you're okay with it... Comment? If not... Comment!!
> 
> I'll make the decision during the writing of the next chapter... anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Party**

Logan chuckles softly as he watches James hurry around his room. Stark was having a party with the Avengers and those that he personally invited, so Logan was not invited to said party, having have to work the next day and its not everyday that Stark would end up inviting his employees to a party, even if they personally knew an avenger. So here he was, watching someone he had a crush on get ready for a party he was not going to.

"I don't know why you're so worried about getting ready for the party tonight. You look great as it is." Logan says and he mentally cringes.  _Subtle much_ , he thought,  _he probably_   _doesn't even like you how you like him. Pull yourself together Logan!!_

James looks over at Logan and smiles a bit, "Do I?" He asks, looking down at the suit he was forced to wear by Logan. "It feels just a bit tight and it _itches_. Why do I have to wear this again?”

Logan just smiles at James, amused beyond relief. He gets up from where he’s sitting and marches over to where James was standing and pulls the tie off the back of a chair, sliding it over and around James neck. He pauses for a bit, looking at James before looking down at the tie, tying it into a professional knot.

“You’re wearing this suit because Stark was asking for a _formal_ attire, not a semi-formal. Hence, the suit and tie.” Logan says as he finishes tying the tie, flattening it over James’ chest and fixing the jacket. “You only have to wear this for a couple of hours, then you can be whisked away by your knight in shining armor and get this suit off.”

James rose an eyebrow before smirking at the smaller man before him. “My knight in shining armor? Is that you?” James says teasingly, watching as Logan flushes with embarrassment.

Logan coughs in his hand, willing the blush away as he steps back. He looks James up and down with appreciation before flipping out his phone and snapping a picture of the other man. He looks down at his phone and nods, sending the picture to James before sending it to his co-workers with the words _shit, I’m trouble._

He ignores his phone as the notifications come rolling in from his co-workers as he slides is back into his pocket. He glances at the clock before looking back towards James, who was looking at him curiously. Logan waves a hand and grins.

“You’re all set for the party tonight!” Logan chirps happily as he turns and goes to grab the handkerchief to place in the breast pocket of the suit. “Did you end up finding a date for tonight? Ya’know, as your plus one?”

James grabs the handkerchief from Logan and places it neatly into the pocket before shaking his head. “No, I hadn’t had the time to find one – the one I wanted to ask was always busy so…” James trails off and Logan feels jealousy burn in his chest but he pushes it away, taking a deep breath as he gives a smile towards the other.

“Well – that’s their lost!” Logan says as he turns around, picking up the clothing James left on the floor after trying on multiple suits. “You’re a great guy and you make a great guy to date.”

Logan continues to pick up the clothing as James just watches with his hands in his pocket. It was quiet for awhile, none of them saying a word to each other and Logan felt his face burn as those words echoed within his mind.

He felt stupid for saying those words out loud but now that he said it, he can’t take it back. Logan pauses in picking up the clothing as he contemplated telling James his feelings, wanting to go with him as his date, wanting him to ask him out, but he didn’t. He stays quiet and just continues to pick up the discarded suits.

Logan looks over at the time again and sighs as he stands up stretch, placing the clothing on the bed. He turns around to face James and gives him a smile. “You should get going. Stark's party starts in-”

“Go with me.”

Logan blinks. _What?_

“What?”

James takes a deep breath. “I said go with me. To the party.”

“I-I can’t go, remember? I wasn’t invited-”

James took a step forwards and grabs Logan’s shoulders. “I’m inviting you. I wanted – no want – you to be my plus one.” He gives a shaky grin. “I already told Stark that I was gonna invite you – gonna ask you to be my date… Gonna ask you on a date even after the party…”

He trails off and looks off to the side, biting his lip as Logan just stares at James in shock. He had no words for any of this, he didn’t know what to say to the other, so he just kept quiet, eyes wide.

James waits for an answer, but when he doesn’t an answer, he slumps in defeat. _So that’s a no_ , he told himself, _a no to being my plus one and no to the date. Alright, alright, we can get by this – I just hope we can still be friends…_

James backs away a little, removing his hands from Logan’s shoulder and laughs a little, a soft broken laugh. “You – you don’t have to agree. It was just a suggestion. I – um…” He coughs into his fists and walks away, turning his back to the shocked scientist.

“I’ll text you when I’m back home. You know where to place the key when you leave.” James hesitates before he leaves through the door. He wants to say something else, to make sure that their friendship is still intact, but he doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything at all and leaves.

Logan’s mind was blank as James leaves. He really couldn’t think of anything but the words James said to him over and over. Only when the front door closes, does he come back into reality and realizes what just happens. He jerks and turns around to go run after the other, but he hears a car start and leave.

He curses his slow ability to put together feelings and looks at the discarded suits on the bed and he comes to a quick decision. He reaches for his favorite suit and goes to the bathroom to put it on. He has a date to get to.

\--

James enters the party slowly, seeing Steve on his own with the other Avengers around him. As Steve walks over to James, a large smile on his face, it drops when James shakes his head. Steve continues his way over to James, clapping a hand on his shoulder before leading him over to the other Avengers.

Stark seems to notice that James didn’t have his scientist shadow and James just shrugs a little in his direction, but Stark just frowns and drops it – for now. The party continues to go on slowly, and James continues to mingle, even if he really wasn’t into it.

He could only think of how to put together his relationship back with Logan, now that the other knew of his attraction to him. James didn’t want to lose it, he really didn’t, but he has liked him for so long that he just couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. If he ruined his relationship with Logan… He doesn’t know what he’d do after.

He felt Steve nudge him gently and he bats him away with his hand, but Steve only nudges him again and he turns to glare at Steve, about to ask what the hell he wanted when he sees what Steve was nudging him about. He almost drops his drink when he sees _Logan_ standing there with all his glory, wearing one of the suits he had just tried on hours before.

Logan seems to be looking around, eyes wide with a light blush on his face and he locks eyes with him. James feels his breath hitch as Logan makes his way over to him. He smiles just a little bit and Logan takes James hand, bringing him to a more secluded area.

“I’m… sorry –” James starts but Logan just shakes his head, smiling a bit as he stands in front of him, holding both his hands.

“No. I’m sorry. I should have said something, I really should have but I didn’t and I could have made the biggest mistake of my life.” Logan starts softly, grinning widely at James. “I want to be your plus one. I want to go on a date with you. I want to go out with you _period._ I really like you, I really do…”

James starts for a bit before a wide smile starts to take over his face and he laughs, just a short, happy laugh. He removes his hands from Logan’s before taking his face into his hands and leans his forehead on Logan’s. “I’m – I’m so happy. I was so worried that I messed up –”

“You didn’t mess up. I almost messed up but – but I’m here now and we can mess up together.” James laughs, closing his eyes as he just smiles. Logan just watches James, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on his lips that only makes James smile even more.

“Yeah.” James says softly, bringing Logan into another kiss. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!! Logan and Bucky together as one ;;))
> 
> I'm actually surprised that this turned out pretty well... so the last chapter should come soon, but I'm hoping it doesn't come as late as I did today so I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
